nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Voorhees
Jason Voorhees 'is a serial killer from the ''Friday the 13th film series. He has been the main antagonist of that series since Friday the 13th Part 2, appearing to avenge the death of his beloved mother, Pamela Voorhees. Background Born with mental and physical problems his mother had to bring him to Camp Crystal Lake where she worked as a dinner lady when she couldn't find a babysitter to look after him. While being tormented by the other children for his appearance he tried escaping from them and fell in the lake, being unable to swim Jason drowned, the people who should have been looking after Jason were off in another part of the camp having sex. This incident caused his mother to go mad with grief and go on a killing spree throughout the camp killing the people she felt were responsible for not being there for her son. For a good couple of years she got away with countless killings without being suspected of the murders until she was beheaded by a would be victim. Unknown to his mother however Jason had somehow survived drowning and has been hiding in the woods for years waiting for his mother to find him, that was until he saw her beheading. Ever since then Jason has been haunting the surrounding area of Camp Crystal Lake to kill anyone he finds for his mother's death. Since being brought back from the dead after the events of Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter he has become undead and has now become even more deadly than he was before. History Childhood and Cystal Lake Incident Jason Voorhees was born in the small town of Camp Crystal Lake on June 13, 1946 with his parents: Elias and Pamela Voorhees. Jason was afflicted with severe facial deformities, had an abnormally small brain and large heart and was mentally disabled. His father was murdered by Pamela, his wife. Raising Jason on her own, Pamela kept her son from the community, not letting him attend school and presumably educating him (or at least attempting to) in their home. When his mother got a job at Camp Crystal Lake, he had to go with her due to his mother not being able to find a babysitter for him. While being tormented by the other children because of how he looked Jason fell into the lake and drowned. While he was drowning, the people looking after him were too busy to save him as they were having sex. He actually managed to survive drowning and spent years in the woods as a hermit waiting for his mother to find him, he later witnessed his mother get beheaded by a camp counselor named Alice who survived her killing spree as she was driven mad with grief thinking Jason was dead. Killing Spree in Camp Crystal Lake After Alice has survived against Pamela at Camp Crystal Lake, Jason sought revenge. Eventually, Jason located Alice at her home and killed her. After killing Alice, Jason went on a killing rampage at Camp Crystal Lake and other areas near it until he was killed by Tommy Jarvis. However years later, Tommy inadvertently resurrected him by stabbing his corpse with a metal pole, which got struck by lightning, reviving him and making him stronger. After several more killing sprees, Jason was eventually stabbed in the heart by his sister's daughter, Jessica Kimble, using a special dagger, and dragged to Hell. His hockey mask still remained, but Freddy Krueger reached out of the ground and pulled his mask into Hell. Resurrection and Under Freddy's Spell Disguising himself as Mrs. Voorhees, Freddy brought Jason back to life and ordered him to kill some people on Elm Street for her. Jason obeys and after his second resurrection, he travels to Elm Street to go on another killing spree. He first traveled to Lori Campbell's house to kill everyone in the house as Lori and her friends were spending time with each other while Lori's father is out of the house. While Trey and Gibb Smith were upstairs having sex, Jason silently entered the house. After Gibb went to take a shower, Jason entered the bedroom and brutally killed Trey by stabbing his machete through Trey's body and the bed he was laying on. After killing Trey, Jason fled the scene. After everyone from Lori's house left, Jason followed Blake to his house. While sitting on a bench, Blake mourns over the death of Trey. While thinking about Trey's death, Blake falls asleep while sitting on the bench. Blake's father decides to sit next to Blake to try to cheer him up over Trey's death. However, Jason appears on the front porch and quickly slashed his machete through Blake's father's neck while his head was still attached to his body. Blake then awoke from his dream and looked over at his father, who's head suddenly pops off his body as his blood gushed from the chest to the neck. Blake picks up his father's decapitated head and notices Jason standing in front of him. Moments later, Blake is then killed by Jason. As planned, these murders were blamed on Freddy, spreading enough fear for him to return. However, just as Freddy was about to kill Gibb, Jason killed her instead, and Freddy realized that Jason would not stop killing, and would take all his victims from him. After massacring several people at the rave, Jason entered Westin Hills Asylum, where Lori and a few others were trying to get Hypnocil to stop Freddy from killing them. Jason killed Deputy Stubbs by electrocution, but was injected with tranquilizer by Freddy (who was possessing Freeburg) and fell asleep. After Freddy reveals to him he has been tricked, he tried to kill him in his dream, but was unable to. However, he nearly succeeded by trying to drown Jason, but Jason woke up at the last minute. Jason followed Lori, Will, Kia, and Linderman to Camp Crystal Lake, where he killed Linderman, however Lori pulled Freddy out of the dream world, and the bloody battle between Freddy and Jason began.Jason suffered several major injuries, most of which by Freddy's claw and several sharp poles, but eventually Jason was able to gain the advantage against Freddy, until Freddy cut off his fingers and took his machete. From here, Freddy gained the advantage and inflicted several bloody injuries on Jason, but when Lori distracted Freddy, Jason stabbed Freddy with his hand and tore off his right arm, before Lori set them both on fire and caused an explosion that sent them flying into Crystal Lake. Both survived, however, and Jason stabbed Freddy with his arm (that had the clawed glove on it), and sank into Crystal Lake as Lori decapitated Freddy with Jason's machete. Jason survived, and walked out of Crystal Lake carrying Freddy's head, which winked to the audience. This was likely a dream he had related to his most recent battle. Jason was eventually cryogenically frozen in Jason X, seven years later until he was unfrozen in space, in 2455, until he finally met his end when he was burned up in Earth 2's atmosphere. Jason also appeared in the comic series, Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash, and its sequel, Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors. Portrayed by '''Ken Kirzinger in Freddy vs. Jason, and Kane Hodder in four of the films starting from New Blood to Jason X. Powers and abilities Even as a living human Jason possessed an uncanny resistance to harm and injury; managing to survive injuries that would normally kill or disable others such as being stabbed in the shoulder with a machete, being hanged and even receiving an axe to the head. Also Jason either cannot feel or has a very high tolerance to pain, showing little reaction to injures such as having his hand split down the middle with his own machete and even after being impaled through the eye with his own weapon he still showed signs of life. After coming back from the dead Jason gained superstrength as shown a few times in the series where he slams a victims head into the side of a van so hard that an imprint of their face was shown coming through the side. Jason is also immortal as no matter how many times he gets killed he never actually dies and it has been shown he can heal himself from fatal attacks that would normally kill someone. External links * * Category:Male characters Category:Freddy Krueger's defeaters Category:'Freddy vs. Jason' characters Category:Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash characters Category:Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors characters Category:Fathers Category:villens Category:Villains